


The Siths

by QuinnyHarls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: You're a huge fan of the band called, "The Siths." And you're always to shy to talk to them until they approach you. You become best of friends with them and go on adventures!





	The Siths

It had been over a year since “The Siths” made their debut at a local night club. You were in love with their sound, and had gone to every show they'd done so far. You even went so far as to get their logo tattooed on your thigh! You thought they were better than any main steam band out there. 

You never talked to them after the show though, you were always too nervous. 

The lead singer and guitar player, Kylo Ren, was a tall pale figure who wore only black and had a gnarly face scar that gave him an element of edge and mystery. 

The bass player went by the name, Phasma. She towered over the other members. And her style was edgy and shiny. She wore a lot of chrome clothing. 

Then there was the drummer, Hux. He was a pale ginger who would change his style almost every other week. He seemed like a fun guy to party with. 

After one of their shows, you lingered at the club longer than you normally do, hoping to get the nerves to go and talk. You started to sweat when you saw them. Without another thought you started for the door, hoping to make a quick escape. But before you could open the door, you felt a hand grab your arm. 

“Hey! Wait up!” 

You turned around to see who was talking, and it was Kylo. You just stood there in shock, your eyes wide in horror. 

“I've seen you at all of our shows, we've been waiting for you to come say hi, but you never had.” 

You just stood there staring at him. Your mouth would open to speak but words never came out. Before you knew it, he was dragging you over to a table sitting you down gently. You looked around at the other band members staring at you, and suddenly, you fainted. 

Once you came to, you were laying on a couch with blankets covering you. You rubbed your eyes and slowly sat up, trying to figure out where you were. Once you saw a tall figure with black hair standing near the door, you remembered what had happened. 

“Kylo…?” Your voice was quiet and hoarse. 

He turned around to look at you, smile on his face. “Morning sleepyhead! You took quite a fall, your head okay?” 

You nodded your head. 

Phasma came over to you, taking a seat and wrapping her arms around you. “It's so nice to finally meet you. Kylo probably said this, but we've been wanting to meet you. We remember seeing you at our very first show, and how excited you were.” You assumed her eyes looked down at your legs, because she suddenly screamed “Holy shit! That's our logo!” She started to wave at Kylo and Hux, signaling for them to come over to see your tattoo. All of them were really excited because of it. 

“You guys are my favorite band.” Your voice was quiet as you spoke, and your cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment. 

“Well men, it seems we have ourselves a number one fan! Let's celebrate!” Phasma shot up and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured everyone a shot. You threw them back one by one, and you finally began to relax around them. 

You all were eventually kicked out, since it was closing time, and you decided to see if you could find a pizza place that was open. Thankfully the search didn't take too long. Once everyone had a slice and was seated, you all started chatting about your lives. 

You and Kylo were really hitting it off. You had had a crush on him since you saw their first show. You loved the way he presented himself on stage, it was so different from the guy you were getting to know. You'd be lying if you said your crush on him wasn't getting stronger, because it 100% was. 

…

Months have passed since you finally started hanging out with “The Siths”. You considered them all your best of friends. You couldn't imagine life without them now! Especially Kylo. The both of you were flirting non stop, but nothing ever came of it. Maybe he was just being nice? You never wanted to push anything more, in case it really was one sided.

After their set, you were sitting with them at their usual table, saying hi to some fans that would come by. The night was pretty quiet until a girl and her two guy friends came up, all giddy and laughing. 

“Hey Kylo! My name is Rey! Do you wanna go on a date, right now?”

You didn't trust Rey, you had never seen her at any of the shows before. You didn't want Kylo to get hurt… But you couldn't bring yourself to say anything as you saw him leave with her. 

Once you saw that he was gone, you got up and rushed to the backstage area. You crawled into a closet, sat on the ground, and started to cry. 

Eventually Hux found you and just held you in his arms. No words were spoken. He just let you cry into his chest until it was closing time.

Hux and Phasma drove you back to your apartment. Before you got out of the car, Phasma gave you a hug and whispered, “Y/N, I wouldn't worry about that Rey girl. She's not his type. You are. He'll come to his senses eventually.” 

You kissed her cheek before leaving the car and heading up into your apartment. Sleep eluded you that night. Anytime you closed your eyes you pictured them together. Their bodies grinding on each other. You hated yourself for these thoughts, not wanting to be so hung up on him. 

… 

The next few weeks were torture. Kylo and Rey had officially become an item, and it drove you crazy. You still wanted to support them, but it was hard to see another girl clinging on him. 

“Hey, Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Kylo's voice was serious as he spoke. You followed him to the backstage area, heart pounding at the thoughts in your head. What could he want to talk about? 

You both sat down, and you heard a sigh before he spoke. “We were given a small touring deal. It's for 10 different cities across the US. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?” 

You could see Kylo's cheeks blush as he spoke. You wanted more than anything to go with them, just not if Rey would be going with… 

“Is Rey going…?” 

Your voice was shakier than you expected, and you avoided eye contact with Kylo, not wanting to get upset. 

You jumped when Kylo grabbed your hands. “She isn't coming. I don't even want her to.” 

You looked into his eyes as he spoke, then collapsed onto him in relief. You wrapped your arms around him and started laughing. 

… 

Tour day finally arrived, you were so excited! Your bags were packed, and you were ready to go. Maybe too ready because you were outside of your apartment two hours early, just waiting. Once they finally showed up, you rushed into the tour bus and settled down for the long trip. 

…

The first few stops went over swimmingly. The crowd seemed to adore “The Siths”. Loads of people even came up and bought CDs and what little merch there was. You loved seeing people so excited and hearing what they had to say about them. It was a nice change from the bored patrons at their debut club. 

It was nice getting to spend time with the band too, since Rey came into the picture you unintentionally started to avoid them some, just because of jealousy. You really missed the chats you had with all of them. 

The only part of the trip that was hard for you was when you heard them talking about “doing a special song for a special someone”. You really didn't want to see Rey on this trip, but it made sense why she wasn't there. So she didn't hear about their plan. 

The plan that you overheard was set to happen in Denver Colorado, which happened to be the next stop on the tour. You were upset, but tried to not show it, you wanted to be the bigger person. Your feelings for Kylo were just too strong at this point. 

Once it was time for the show to start, you slowly made your way into the crowd, sitting at a table near the back of the venue. 

The first few songs were a big hit with the crowd. Then Kylo got up to the mic and just had a spotlight on him. You really wanted to leave at this point, because this must have been his “special song for his special someone”. 

“I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone for coming out tonight. Tonight we're gonna do something a little different. I'd like to dedicate this next song to our biggest fan, the one who's been there since our very first show.” 

You shot up out of your seat and your eyes grew wide. You REALLY hoped he was talking about you. You made your way to the front of the crowd, waiting in anticipation for the song. 

They started to do a cover of the song “I Want You To Want Me” by Cheap Trick. You almost cried instantly. Kylo was looking directly at you. It felt as if it was just the two of you there as he sang. Sang to YOU. 

As soon as the song ended, you rushed backstage and waited for the band to come back once their set was over. While you waited in the room you couldn't help but pace. Once you finally saw Phasma and Hux enter, your heart started to beat faster. Then Kylo waltzed into the room. You ran towards him, jumping on him. You both fell to the ground and started to laugh. 

“You jerk!” You proclaimed while still laughing. 

Both of you finally stopped, and stared into each others eyes. Kylo leaned up and planted a kiss on your lips. You eventually pulled away and you both sat up. 

Your heart started to ache. You were so confused.. 

“What about Rey?” 

Kylo couldn't help but laugh. “Y/N! Rey is my cousin! We did all of this so you wouldn't catch on to our plan.” He grabbed you by the shoulders, his gaze intense. “I want YOU, Y/N. I've always wanted you.” 

Tears started to fall down your face. You leapt at Kylo, planting kisses all over his face. He held you in his arms as you calmed down. 

“I love you.” You both spoke at the same time, catching each other off guard. 

You grabbed Kylo's face and kissed him, more passionately than the first kiss. Then you heard gagging behind you, and as you looked you saw Phasma and Hux pretending to vomit in the corner. You wiped the tears from your face as you started to laugh again. You and Kylo stood up and you ran over and hugged the other members. 

“I love all you guys. You assholes.” 

You all started laughing. 

You were so glad that Kylo felt the same way about you. There was really something special about them, and you were so excited to be there when they become a huge success! You would support them until the end of days. And you were excited for your new relationship with Kylo. He was everything you dreamed of and more.


End file.
